


Carry On Redux

by Eruden



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Relationships, M/M, Non-Violent Character Death, Screenplay/Script Format, Series Finale Replacement, Violent character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eruden/pseuds/Eruden
Summary: A new series finale script written in two hours. lol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Carry On Redux

**Author's Note:**

> I have not watched Supernatural in a few years, so I might've missed a few fun details to add in.

**FADE IN**

**INTERIOR - LIVING ROOM**

Sunlight shines through sheer curtains on a large window. It’s a comfortable room with a mixture of modern and rustic decor. Family pictures hang on the walls and litter just about every flat surface. Most photos depict Sam Winchester and a blonde woman; then the two with a dog; then with children, growing older. Holidays, graduation, school photos, marriage, grandbaby photos.

YOUNG MAN sits on the couch, leaning his elbows on his knees. He wears jeans, a green flannel shirt, and a jacket. His hazel eyes wide and attention rapt.

**YOUNG MAN**

So, what happened after that?

The question is posited to OLD SAM, sitting across a coffee table, in a recliner. He’s still relatively fit, but his hair has greyed and he now sports a bushy beard, reminiscent of Bobby’s. Laugh lines and crows’ feet crease his face. 

**OLD SAM**

Well, once Cas sacrificed himself, Dean grieved for awhile. 

He didn’t eat or drink. Wouldn’t even come out of his room for pie!

At that, Sam chuckles, half-sad and half-amused. 

**INT - MEN OF WORDS BUNKER - LIBRARY**

Sam sits at a table, eyes on a book and brow furrowed. Beside him, a notebook is open to scrawled notes. Not much can be made out, but words such as The Empty, Angel, Retrieve can be made out. Strewn around him are empty cans and food containers.

Dean enters, slapping his phone onto the table with a loud CLATTER. Sam jumps, eyes snapping to Dean’s face.

**DEAN**

Found us a job.

Sam looks down at the phone. A news article is splayed on the front about a trucker, found dead with his heart ripped out. 

Sam looks back up at Dean with worry and consternation.

Dean returns the look with unwavering seriousness.

**OLD SAM**

**(voiceover)**

Just like that, we were back in the family business.

**MONTAGE - VARIOUS**

**EXT - DARK FOREST**

Sam and Dean, back to back and holding guns. Trees ring around them, dark and shadowed.

Things seem to be moving between the trees.

One of the brothers shoots. An ungodly SHRIEK echoes. 

**OLD SAM**

(voiceover) 

Hunting things that went bump in the night.

**INT - ABANDONED PLACE**

Dean is stabbing stakes into vampires.

Sam aids a couple sobbing victims, wrapping wounds and ushering them out. 

Through boarded up windows, daylight can be seen streaming in. 

**OLD SAM**

(voiceover)

Nothing as remarkable as stopping the apocalypse 

or reuniting God with his sister.

  
  


**EXT - CEMETERY**

Sam and Dean digging up a grave. They pour gasoline into the hole and toss in a match.

**OLD SAM**

(voiceover) 

But we did whatever needed doing.

**INTERIOR - SUBURBAN LIVING ROOM**

The Young Man is still sitting with rapt attention on the couch. 

Old Sam sighs, shaking his head to and fro.

**OLD SAM**

That went on for… oh, about five or so years.

**YOUNG MAN**

And then?

Old Sam sadly smiled. 

**OLD SAM**

Then Dean died. 

**INT - PENTHOUSE SUITE**

Everything indicates wealth and luxury with rich mahogany wood and deep red palette. A plethora of worldly objects fill the abode: old looking vases, invaluable art, antique guns, a sword on a fireplace mantle. 

A nighttime cityscape can be seen through the large windows; the tops of other buildings can be seen from the vantage point, indicating a great height.

But there are indications of trouble. Broken pieces of furniture strewn about. One of the large windows is cracked. A broken aquarium, tropical fish flopping on the wet carpet. On a table, a corpse lays, stomach ripped out.

Sam and Dean each struggle against two black-eyed, sharp-toothed creatures that hiss and shriek. The creatures wear tattered clothing.

Dean gets thrown into a table, wood splintering and pricey knickknacks shattering. He’s dazed for a beat, before realizing his opponent is baring down on him, jaws inhumanly wide. His hand curls around a broken table leg, shoving it up and into the creature’s mouth. 

A sickening SQUISH is heard as the sharpened end of the legs skewers through the monster’s head. Black blood splashes across Dean and he gags. He quickly hefts the dead creature aside.

When he gets to his feet, he looks around wildly. 

The creature fighting Sam has gotten the upper hand. They cackle, before opening their jaws spread. Row after row of sharp teeth fill their maw. They jerk forward, intent on ripping out Sam’s throat. 

**DEAN**

No!

Suddenly, Dean is there, slamming into the creature’s side. The sword from the fireplace slicing through the creature’s chest.

Dean and the creature slam into the already cracked window. The sword pierces through the glass.

**SAM**

Dean!

The creature lies still. For half a beat, there’s silence. Then Dean’s shoulders ease and he laughs, half-turning to smile at his younger brother. 

Sam eases, too. Though he still looks worried.

Suddenly, the creature SHRIEKS, biting down on Dean’s shoulder. The window CREAKS. 

Dean and the creature fall through the shattered glass. Dean is still half-turned to Sam. They share a look. 

Sam rushes forward, hand outstretched.

**SAM**

No! 

Time seems to slow. Dean smiles. The night sky is his backdrop.

**DEAN**

It’s okay, Sammy.

Sam stares, eyes wide. Almost disbelieving. 

The shatter window stands empty, framing the night and city. A distant IMPACT is heard, as glass continues to TINKLE.

**OLD SAM**

(voiceover)

In the end, he got what he wanted. A hunter’s death.

**INTERIOR - LIVING ROOM**

QUIET settles over the room. The Young Man still leans on his knees, somber. 

**OLD SAM**

Once Dean died, I did a few more hunts. 

Met Laura during one.

Old Sam nods to a photo of himself and the blonde woman. 

**OLD SAM**

Got a dog together. Had kids. Grew old. 

He indicates more photos. One of himself and Laura with a dog. Multiple family photos. Photos of the family as they grew. 

**OLD SAM**

Got just about everything I wanted. 

Young Man tilts his head, eyebrows furrowing. 

**YOUNG MAN**

Just about?

Old Sam smiles fondly.

**OLD SAM**

As much of an ass as he was, I still miss my brother. 

I wish he could’ve been here to share my happiness. 

To be my best man, an uncle, a great uncle.

**YOUNG MAN**

I think he would’ve liked that. 

Old Sam gives a sad laugh and looks to the large window. Through the curtains, an obscured view of his street is seen. It’s idyllic and peaceful. 

The front door’s lock CLICKS and the door is pushed open. LAURA enters, a bag in the crook of her arm. She’s older than her photos, with grey in her hair and laugh lines at the corners of her mouth.

**LAURA**

Hey, hon. Mary couldn’t stay 

and visit, but she sends her love.

She walks from the door to the adjoining dining room, crossing the living room right in front of Sam.

**INT - DINING ROOM**

Laura puts her shopping bag and purse on the dining room table. 

**LAURA**

While I was out, I ran into Debbie. She picked up

some antique thingamajig and thinks it’s haunted.

She turns to face the living room.

**LAURA**

If you don’t mind, do you think you can-

The easy smile on her face falters. 

**LAURA**

Sam?

She takes a step forward.

**INTERIOR - LIVING ROOM**

Laura traverses into the living room. Sam sits in his chair, head bowed and eyes closed. A photo album sits in his lap. Across the room from him, television QUIETLY PLAYS. The Young Man is nowhere to be seen.

**LAURA**

Honey?

She reaches a hand out to his.

Her hand slaps over her lips with a gasp. Her eyes are wide and teary.

Slightly translucent, Old Sam appears beside her. He tucks her hair behind her ear and whispers quietly in her ear. Too quiet to be heard. Then, he presses his lips to her cheek.

Laura gasps, turning to face her dead husband. Her hand hovers on her cheek, where his lips touched her. Stunned, blinking back tears, Laura seems to know he’s there. 

**LAURA**

(whispers)

Love you, too. 

**EXT - SAM’S HOME**

Old Sam and the Young Man stand on the sidewalk, in front of Sam’s home. The sun shines down, the street is quiet. In the distance, AMBULANCE SIRENS can be heard. 

**OLD SAM**

(staring at the house)

Thank you for waiting. 

The Young Man scuffs his shoes on the sidewalk, hands in his jacket pockets.

**YOUNG MAN**

No worries. Got to honor my baby brother’s last wish, right?

Sam’s attention suddenly snaps to the Young Man. Sam is no longer old.

In the Young Man’s place, Dean stands. He wears similar clothing as the Young Man and a halfcocked smile. 

**SAM**

(stunned)

Dean? But… how?

**DEAN**

Let’s say Death did me a solid, 

everything considered.

**SAM**

I guess you two do have a past.

Dean laughs and turns toward the street. The Impala is there, shiny and pristine. Dean motions for Sam to follow him with a jerk of his head. 

Behind Sam, the ambulance has arrived. 

**DEAN**

I’ll tell you all about it along the way. 

Sam starts forward as Dean opens the driver side door. In the background, a stretcher is being rolled out from his home, a white sheet around the body.

**SAM**

Along the way?

Sam skirts around the car and opens the passenger side door, settling in. 

**INT - THE IMPALA**

Sam briefly looks around. Inside, Baby looks as it always has. Nothing out of place, nothing rotting. 

Sam reaches for his seat belt.

**CAS**

Good to see you, Sam. 

Sam startles, turning to find the angel sitting in the back seat. 

**SAM**

(shocked)

Cas? I thought you were in The Empty. Like forever.

The angel gives a slight smile and nod.

Dean pats Cas on the hand, giving the angel an exasperated look. As if to say ‘you were supposed to let me handle this.’

Cas dips his head in apology.

Sam turns to Dean, eyebrows raised. He obviously has questions.

**DEAN**

(sheepish grin)

I’ll tell you about that on the way, too. 

Dean turns a key in the ignition, the engine purrs to life. He shifts into gear as they pull away from Sam’s home, where a curious crowd has gathered.

**DEAN**

But right now, we’ve got hunting to do. 

**SAM**

You can’t be serious. 

The two brothers share a look. Sam obviously displeased and Dean straight-faced. 

Dean can’t hold the look for long and his expression melts into a smile. He turns his eyes to the road.

**DEAN**

Nah, I’m pulling your leg. We got some friends waiting for us.

**SAM**

Really? Who?

**DEAN**

Ah, y’know, Bobby, Jack, Kevin, Charlie, Adam.

Some others. Heard Jess is gonna be there, too. 

That causes Sam to sit up straighter.

**SAM**

Jess? (eyebrows raise) Like, _my_ Jess? 

**DEAN**

So she says. 

Sam sits back in his chair, staring ahead. Conflicted expressions play across his face.

He stares outside his window. Outside, the road passes, but a white mist - or perhaps clouds - is slowly consuming the view. 

Dean glances at Sam, slightly concerned.

**DEAN**

You okay, Sammy? 

**SAM**  
Yeah. I just… This is a lot to take in. 

**DEAN**

(laughs)

Yeah? Well, wait til you hear what I’ve been up to,

Mr. Two-And-A-Half-Kids-And-A-Picket-Fence.

Sam turns to Dean, an amused smile on his lips. 

**SAM**

Is this going to be a long story?

**DEAN**

Nah. Not too long. If it was a show, 

I’d say… oh… about fifteen seasons. 

Sam groans.

**EXT - THE IMPALA**

The Impala glides over a road, lined with a forest. The cloud-mist has just about obscured everything. 

**DEAN**

(offscreen)

Hey, I listened to your boring ass life story!

**SAM**

(offscreen)

Which reminds me, why did you even disguise yourself?

**DEAN**

(offscreen)

I had my reasons. 

**CAS**

(offscreen)

He wanted to hear what you said about him and if you missed him.

**SAM**

(offscreen)

Seriously, Dean?

**DEAN**

(offscreen)

Do you want to hear how I saved Cas from The Empty or not?

RADIO STATIC buzzes on. “Carry On My Wayward Son by Kansas” overtakes the static. 

**DEAN**

(offscreen)

Oh, come on! 

**CUT TO SUPERNATURAL END CARD**


End file.
